Riker Hall
Riker Hall is a dormitory building at Richmore Academy. It is used to house the twenty-two contestants from Total Drama Island as well as the production crew and equipment for the subsequent follow-up show Total Drama Academy. Formally an abandoned building seemingly isolated from the rest of the school on campus, it is the ideal location for production. The building is made up of four parts: the living space, the amphitheater, the west wing, and the east wing. Casa Loma The living space, or "Casa Loma" as it is dubbed, is where the students can relax at their leisure. It was decorated primarily by Gwen as a prize for winning the first challenge of the show. Decorations include, though not limited to, the following: * Gigantic wave machine * Blown up picture of Duncan, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, and Trent dressed in pink nurses uniforms from the Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge framed over an old-fashioned fireplace * Couches and chairs of pristine comfort * Numerous sturdy coffee tables * 80-inch widescreen television supplied with high-grade 5.1 home theater audio system * Playstation 3 with several controllers * Library of Blu Ray movies and PS3 games * Jacuzzi that could fit fifteen connected to custom built waterfall that went up to the ceiling * Four-door refrigerator, freezer, heater, and grilling system stored with abundance of groceries * Collection of Heather's wigs and a chicken hat mounted on a wall * Coconut with grass stuffed in one spot and red line to create smile placed under the television Also located in Casa Loma is the Confession Cam. Students are free to decorate the confessional as they please. The Marshmallow The amphitheater, or The Marshmallow as it's dubbed, is where weekly competitions are conducted ever Friday evening. Chris McLean hosts Challenge Night as he, with assistance from Chef Hatchet and resident assistant Jessica, have the original twenty-two Total Drama Island competitors suffer through various obstacles and challenges. Students from the school can pay to be part of the audience, often selling out the building every week, with the money going towards the school's funds. The Marshmallow is also used to host special events such as the Student Body Council Vice Presidential debates, as shown in the episode Let's Have Ourselves an Election. East Wing The east wing is where the production crew and equipment are housed throughout the two year venture. It is off limits to the students, except for Jessica since she is the resident assistant and therefore involved with production. West Wing The west wing is where the twenty-two students are housed. Only the second floor hallway is used for the students to live in while the other floors are used for the Friday challenges if necessary. The boys stay in the odd numbered rooms on the south side of the floor and the girls stay in the even numbered rooms on the north side. At the far end of the hallway are two bathrooms, one per side and each containing five shower stalls and five toilets. The furthest end of the floor is the laundry room, which contains five washers and five dryers. Chef Hatchet was responsible for assigning who was staying in which rooms. For placing the highest amongst their respective genders in Total Drama Island, Owen and Gwen were assigned a room to themselves. Everyone else was assigned a roommate, whether they liked it or not. The rooms were assigned as followed: * Room 1: Owen * Room 2: Bridgette and Courtney * Room 3: Duncan and Ezekiel * Room 4: Lindsay and Sadie * Room 5: Geoff and Noah * Room 6: Beth and Izzy * Room 7: DJ and Justin * Room 8: Katie and LeShawna * Room 9: Trent and Tyler * Room 10: Eva and Heather * Room 11: Cody and Harold * Room 12: Gwen Trivia * Owen and Gwen did not receive roommates because they were the final two on Total Drama Island * Bridgette and Courtney, Duncan and Ezekiel, & Beth and Izzy are the only three pairs that were formally on the same team with one another. ** Bridgette and Courtney & Duncan and Ezekiel were all on the Killer Bass together. ***Interestingly, two of them are dating while a third is attracted to the fourth. ***Oddly, they, along with Gwen, were voted to be one of the three Favorite Rooms during Week Zero. ** Beth and Izzy were both on the Screaming Gophers together. *** However, Izzy was a member of the Killer Bass for a short while. Category:Total Drama Academy Locations Category:Locations Category:School Houses